


come again, get me excited

by ourheartsintertwined



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Even, even is one possessive lil shit tbh, isak likes flirting with other guys to make even jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheartsintertwined/pseuds/ourheartsintertwined
Summary: "You think you can so openly flirt with other guys huh? Is that what you fucking think?"Or in which Isak flirts with another guy and Even punishes him about it.





	

wtf am i doing is the real question lmao

\---------------------------------------

Isak and Even were in one of the crappiest clubs in Norway, getting shit faced at the moment. Isak took another shot, already drunk off his brains. Even however, had more self control.

"Babe, don't drink so much. I'm going to have to carry you home afterwards."

Isak waved a hand dismissively, "I'll be fine... I have to go to the bathroom!" he exclaimed under the loud music. Even nodded and Isak was off.

He walked towards the nearest bathroom, opening up his zipper before taking a long piss. Alcohol always made him have to pee really badly, especially when he drank a lot. He pulled his zipper up and walked out of there, looking around for Even and spotting him talking with another girl.

They were laughing and Isak couldn't take it. Immediately, he looked around the bar, spotting a guy around his age sitting alone. Smirking, Isak walked over to him. Two could play at this game.

"Hey!" he slurred drunkenly.

The guy gave him a nod, "Hey!" he shouted back.

Isak sat next to him, giving him the look, "I was staring at you for a while wondering if you'd notice me." that was a lie, he'd never seen the guy before up until a few minutes ago.

The guy smirked, "Really now?"

Isak smirked back, "Yeah, really."

"I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"Isak."

"Nice to meet you Isak, let me buy you a drink."

Isak nodded and ordered vodka with cranberry, chugging it all down, feeling the alcohol over take him.

He looked back at Even to find him dead ass staring at him, fire in his eyes. Isak held back a cocky smirk.

He put his hand on Harry's lap, coming even closer to him.

"So Harry, what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I like to read, I like to rave, what about you?"

Isak shrugged, "I like to fuck." he responded back bluntly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Isak smirked, "Yeah, really."

"How about I-" Harry was cut off by Even roughly grabbing Isak by the wrist, pulling him out of the club.

"Hey, let go of me!" Isak shouted, but Even was far too strong and Isak was scrawny, it was no fair.

"Get in the fucking car." Even practically growled, and Isak drunkenly did as he was told.

The entire drive back was quiet, Even was speeding angrily, thinking back on how Isak so openly flirted with a random guy today. He knew he was drunk, but it didn't give him an excuse to so freely do what he did.

When arriving at their home, Even got out the car, Isak following after him. They were at their living room now, Even turning to face Isak angrily.

Isak loved this, he loved making Even jealous, loved it when Even showed him who was boss, fucked into him raw rough and hard, making him beg for forgiveness.

"You think you can so openly flirt with other guys huh? Is that what you fucking think?" Even asked, slamming Isak against the wall.

Isak winced, "I don't think, I know!" he loved getting Even worked up, it made for a great time in bed.

"You're fucking mine, do you hear me?! What, you think you can go out and be a little slut? No one is allowed to touch you besides me!"

Isak held back a smirk. "Show me I'm yours."

Even sighed, "You've been such a naughty boy, Isak."

"Punish me, show me who's fucking boss Even."

Even didn't need to be told twice, immediately, he smashed his lips against the younger boys, causing Isak to groan at the contact. He loved it when Even got rough with him.

Their tongues began to dance together in a silent, angry waltz, Even biting onto Isak's bottom lip. Isak wrapped his legs around Even's waist, causing the older boy to carry him to the bedroom. He threw him onto the bed, taking off his shirt as he hovered over him, doing the same with Isak's shirt.

They were both in their jeans and Isak quickly began to undo his button, wanting to be free of his jeans already. He threw them to the floor, being only in his briefs before kissing Even hungrily, teeth knocking against each other roughly as they made out hotly.

Even got his jeans off so now both boys were in just their briefs. Even began to grind against the blonde, causing Isak to moan silently.

"Even, please..."

"You don't get to beg for shit." Even's voice was low, angry, and Isak loved every minute of it.

Even took off Isak's briefs, releasing his hard on and doing the same with his own, and just when Isak thought Even was going to take him, he lifted his head up.

"Suck my dick." he demanded. Immediately, Isak did as he was told, getting on his knees and lowering himself to Even's dick.

He began to kitten lick it, before shoving it into his mouth. Even was big, but Isak was used to it. He began to hallow his cheeks, his tongue circling his dick teasingly as Even groaned, grabbing onto his blonde hair and pushing him down further. He began to face fuck him and Isak was a groaning mess, gagging at Even's large size.

Even pulled away from him with a groan, laying him down on the bed, hovering over him.

"Beg me." he said.

"Please Even, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me, I want it so bad daddy, please...."

Even growled at the word, Isak knew how to beg so well, Even didn't waste anymore time as he was positioning himself with Isak's entrance, pushing into him roughly.

Isak cried out at the feeling of being stretched, biting onto his bottom lip roughly and fuck, was that hot to Even. Even had no mercy as well, pounding into the boy hard, with no type of preparation whatsoever.

"Even, oh fuck!" the blonde cried out.

"Who's the only one that can make you feel this good huh?" Even asked, gripping onto Isak's hips so hard, Isak was sure he'd leave bruises.

Isak moaned loudly as Even pounded into him, but he knew better than to not answer.

"Only you daddy... o-only you..." he panted, his back arching as he gripped onto Even's biceps roughly, his nails digging into them.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot." Even said, slamming into Isak violently.

By now, Isak was a moaning mess, his head thrown back, his mouth agape as he moaned involuntarily. Even just felt so good inside of him, he loved how big his boyfriend was, how his dick throbbed inside of him.

"Even, I.... I'm close..."

"Cum for me baby." Even practically growled.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air along with both of their constant moaning, Even's balls slapping against Isak's buttcheeks roughly.

In minutes, Isak was coming hard, quivering at Even's touch, but he knew they were far from done.

"Turn around." Even demanded, and Isak did just that, getting on his hands and knees, his face digging into the pillow, so he was face down ass up, completely vulnerable for Even.

Even didn't prepare Isak or anything, just pressed his dick up against his hole, teasing him. Isak wiggled his ass, wanting Even's dick inside him already, for crying out loud. Even obligued, pushing inside the blonde, causing Isak to groan and tremble under his touch.

He began going into him at a bruising pace, finding the boys prostate rather fast.

"Oh my god, Even, right there! Faster, harder, ohhh...."

Even thrusted his hips roughly, gripping onto Isak's hair with one hand, pulling his head back which caused the boy to wince in pain and pleasure.

Even bought his lips to the boys ears, continuing to fuck into him at an excrutiating pace.

"Who's your daddy? You like that huh?"

Isak moaned, "Yes... you, only you Even...." his voice was barely there.

Even threw Isak's head back and began slapping his ass all while pounding into him, thrusting his hips into the boy as he slapped his ass again.

Isak was a shaking mess by now, his arms weak, his legs about to give out on him.

Even slapped his ass once more, and Isak was coming again with a scream, but Even still hadn't come yet, so he knew there was more.

Even pulled out of him and layed down, "Ride me baby."

Isak was tired due to coming twice, but he'd do anything to please Even, so he hovered over the boy and lowered himself onto his dick, moaning loudly as he threw his head back. He lowered himself completely until all of Even was inside of him and then he began to move, grinding his hips against Even. He began to practically bounce on his dick, his hair sticking to his forehead, panting and moaning above the boy.

His legs were cramping up but he didn't care, he kept going, feeling himself getting closer, about to come for the third time.

Even hit his prostate dead on and Isak was moaning and groaning, riding his dick violently, bouncing on him with no avail.

"Daddy, let me come, please..." Isak begged, his voice strained.

Even nodded feverishly and Isak was coming once more, moaning pathetically.

Even pulled out of the boy, his dick rock hard against him. "Turn around baby."

Isak did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees again.

"Even, what are you-" he cut himself off with a moan, feeling a wetness on his entrance.

He turned around to see Even with a shit eating smirk on his face.

"I... Even, I can't... I'm tired..." he let out, but he was already semi hard due to his youthful stamina.

Even licked at his entrance, before sticking his tongue into the boy, causing Isak to cry out.

Even began to tongue fuck him, licking around his entrance teasingly, loving how his boyfriend tasted, and within minutes, Isak was coming again, little strips of sperm staining the bed sheets.

Even began to jerk himself off and within minutes, was coming all over Isak's ass.

Both boys layed down on the bed, completely defeated, a panting mess. It was Even who broke the silence.

"Don't you ever flirt with someone like that again, you got it?"

Isak nodded, "I only did it because I saw you flirting with that girl."

Even was quiet for a moment before he burst out laughing, "Isak, that girl is my fucking cousin."

"Oh..." Isak felt dumb now, but at least they had great sex. Isak leaned in and kissed Even sweetly, "I'm sorry." he said, wrapping his arms around the boys chest.

Even wrapped his arms around the Isak, embracing his scent. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Even."

\----------------------

wtf did i just write im so

btw i didn't proof read so woops for any spelling errors lmao


End file.
